


Smart Mouth

by Johaerys



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry Sex, Broody elves, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johaerys/pseuds/Johaerys
Summary: “Hey, Boss?” Bull said, eyebrows raised in concern. “Be careful with Gatt, will you? Kid’s got a temper.”Liara smiled mischievously as she turned away. “Don’t worry about me, Bull. I’ll find a way to soften that temper of his.”One-shot inspired by Iron Bull's quest 'Demands of the Qun'.





	Smart Mouth

“Where did you say that Qunari contact of yours was, Bull?”

Liara looked around the camp in the Storm Coast that Iron Bull had led them to. They had been trudging for what felt like hours through rain and mud in the forested hills, only to arrive at what looked like an abandoned tent and a long extinguished campfire. The fact that she was simultaneously sweating and soaked to the bone did not lift Liara’s spirits much.

Iron Bull glanced at the tent, his brows knit. “He should be here…”

“Good to see you again, Hissrad.”

A low and husky voice made Liara spin on her heel. The elf that was standing behind them looked as if he had emerged from the shadows. He walked towards them without making a sound, lithe and agile under his fine leather armour.

Bull’s face lit up when he saw him. “Gatt!” he exclaimed cheerfully. He turned to Liara with a wide smile. “Boss, this is Gatt. We worked together in Seheron.”

Gatt approached them, his gait slow and relaxed. His green eyes glided over her, dark and enigmatic. He nodded in greeting, an idea of a smile curling his lips. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor. Hissrad’s reports of your work have been… intriguing, to say the least.”

For a moment, Liara’s breath caught in her throat under Gatt’s intense gaze. The expression on his face betrayed no emotion, save for his brows that were furrowed slightly as he examined her. She swallowed thickly, trying to look unaffected.

“Nice to meet you too, Gatt.” Liara returned his nod. “I look forward to working together.”

“This alliance will hopefully benefit both our peoples. If the Inquisition joins forces with the Qunandar, they could stop Tevinter from allying with the Venatori. That alone could affect the outcome of the war.”

“And that would stop Tevinter from marching down south and destroying everything in their way,” Bull continued. “The Qunari have not tried to ally themselves with anyone before. That means they respect what you have done, Boss.”

“Well,” Liara said sharply, glancing with narrowed eyes towards the stormy sea in an effort to avoid Gatt’s scrutinizing gaze, “that’s good to hear. What do we do now?”

The plan was simple enough. Krem and the Chargers would attack the Venatori from the back, while Iron Bull, Gatt, Liara and her party would distract them from the front. The attack was to take place that evening, when the Qunari dreadnought would arrive.

“Splendid” Dorian exclaimed, with more than a little acid on his tone. “Then we are to wait around in this lovely swamp, are we? You know what they say, humidity does wonders for the complexion.”

“The air is nice,” Sera said, plopping on the log next to Liara. When Dorian gave her a rueful glance, she shrugged defensively. “What? It is.”

Liara tried to stifle a laugh as she stirred the soup in the kettle above their small fire. With not much to do until the attack, she had decided the best thing would be to make camp and prepare some supper. Bull was over at the Charger’s camp, while Gatt was sitting under the tent at a safe distance from them, sharpening his blades.

“The spy has caught you fancy, has he? Not bad” Sera said with a wink.

Liara felt her blood rushing all the way to the tip of her pointy ears. “What? I have no idea what you mean” she blurted out.

That seemed to amuse Sera greatly, who let out a teasing chuckle. “Yes, you do! You’ve been making calf eyes at him all evening.”

“Keep your voice down will you?” Liara hissed. She glanced at Gatt, who didn’t seem to have heard them at all. For all the mind he was paying them, they might as well have been a couple of ash trees, stirring in the wind. “I haven’t been making calf eyes at anyone!”

“Yeah, yeah, sure you haven’t” Sera said with a bored wave of her hand. “Now, go over there and talk to him.”

“I don’t want to talk to him. He looks… very serious,” she mumbled, trying to fix her hair that had become a mess with the rain.

“Maybe he’s serious because he hasn’t had supper yet,” Sera said, eyeing the soup bubbling softly in the pot.

Liara let out an exasperated sigh as she poured some of the soup in a bowl. She stood up, shooting Sera a sidelong frown before walking towards Gatt. When he noticed her approaching, he sheathed the dagger he had been sharpening in its scabbard, and sat up straight. “Inquisitor,” he said, his sombre expression unchanging.

His green eyes, dark and narrowed, bore deep into her. She bit her lip, trying to still the fluttering in her chest. “I, uhm… I brought you some soup.”

Gatt frowned at her, and hesitated only for a moment before taking the steaming bowl from her hands. “Thank you,” he mumbled, eyeing her curiously.

She flashed him a small smile as she sat on a log next to him. “So,” she said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, “You and Bull fought in Seheron?”

“In a way. I used to be the slave of a Tevinter magister. He had taken me to Seheron when he went there to fight. Hissrad and his men led a group that attacked my master’s ship and killed him. They set me free.”

“Bull saved you from slavery? I had no idea.” Liara’s eyes were wide in surprise as she looked at him. “Is that when you joined the Qun?”

“What do you think?” he said, giving her a sharp look. “I had just watched a horned giant kill the magister who hurt me. There was no way I was going back to Tevinter after that. The Qunari took me in. I have been working for them ever since.”

“I see.” Bull had never shared that story with her. She knew he had spent years in Seheron spying for the Ben-Hassrath, but he was always reluctant when it came to talking about it. The only thing she had heard him mention in passing was that his service there was the reason he had almost burnt out and fled, forming his mercenary group shortly after. Hearing the story from Gatt, it somehow made sense how protective he was of his Chargers. Iron Bull did have a soft heart, even if he didn’t show it too often.

“How has it been for you, living under the Qun?” she asked him.

Gatt let his gaze fall past the edge of the hill, towards the stormy sea. “I don’t regret it. The Qunari have been good to me. They took me in as one of their own, taught me everything I know. But it wasn’t always easy. When I was first freed, I was… very angry. I wanted to get revenge for what had happened to me. I wanted to save my family, still enslaved in Minrathous. It took me a long time to accept the Qun, to get past justice, to _purpose_. Some days are still difficult.”

His face had fallen in a thoughtful frown, and for a moment it was as if he had forgotten she was there. Liara felt something softening inside her as she gazed at his sullen profile. “I’m sorry to hear that, Gatt,” she said quietly. “It must have been hard for you.”

He studied her quietly for a few heartbeats, his mysterious green eyes fixed on hers. “You should get some rest,” he said, clearing his throat as he looked away. “Make sure you’re ready for tonight.”

The Dreadnought erupted in flames before their eyes, painting the darkening sky red and gold.

“No.” Gatt’s voice was a hoarse whisper, heavy with despair. He turned to Bull, his face contorted by anger. “How could you do this? I stood up for you, Hissrad! I told them you would _never_ betray the Qun! And now you’ve sacrificed your own people, for what? For this? For _them_?” His narrowed eyes fell on Liara, hard and merciless.

She pursed her lips as she returned his glare with one of her own, but before she could speak Bull took a threatening step towards him, towering over him. “They are my people just as much as the Qunari are. Did you expect I would just leave my men to die?”

Gatt looked up at him, brows knit and eyes blazing. “I hope you’ll enjoy being Tal-Vashoth, then. The Ben-Hassrath are never going to forgive you for that.” He stalked away towards the camp with a disgusted grunt, not sparing any of them a glance.

“What did he mean, Bull?” Liara asked as she walked to him.

Bull’s head was bent low, his hands balled up in fists at his side. He let out a heavy sigh before he spoke. “Tal-Vashoth means deserter. I no longer belong to the Qun. I am my own man now.”

Liara gave him a reassuring smile as she patted his enormous back. “You did the right thing, Bull.”

“I hope so, Boss. I really do,” he sighed, and walked towards the camp.

When they made it back to their tents, Gatt was nowhere to be seen.

“Where did he go?” Liara asked Bull, looking around. “Did he leave already?”

“His things are still here. He probably went into the woods to calm his head.”

“I’d better go check on him.”

“Hey, Boss?” Bull said, eyebrows raised in concern. “Be careful with Gatt, will you? Kid’s got a temper.”

Liara smiled mischievously as she turned away. “Don’t worry about me, Bull. I’ll find a way to soften that temper of his.”

She walked through the trees, squinting in the half dark. Even with her hunter senses, it was proving a challenge to orient herself in the thick forest. A strong gust of wind that rippled through the leaves caused the rainwater that was still clinging on them to sprinkle on her, soaking her through. She pulled her cloak tighter around her, shivering. What was she even thinking, running after a stranger in the night?

Silently cursing herself for her foolish decisions, she trudged on through the mud. Her shirt was clinging to her wet skin, letting the evening damp penetrate her bones. Following a small trail, she soon found herself in front of a small cave, its narrow entrance illuminated by the dancing flames of a fire. A satisfied smile curled her lips when she saw the elf sitting by the fire, lost in thought.

“Care for some company?”

Gatt jolted upon hearing her voice. “Inquisitor,” he mumbled, a disgruntled frown on his face as he stood up.

Liara stood at the entrance of the cave, shifting uneasily on her feet. “Am I bothering you? I can leave if you want to be alone.”

He pressed his lips together, as if he was considering drawing his knife or sending her away. After a heartbeat, that felt like an eon to Liara, he nodded sharply. “You can stay if you wish.”

“Thank you,” she whispered. She took a tentative step towards him, then stopped. “Gatt, I… I’m sorry things didn’t turn out the way you wanted.” She looked up at him and met his harsh gaze. It took significant effort not to flinch.

The look he shot her was so knifelike, she thought it would cut her in pieces. “Sorry?” he hissed. “ _You_ are sorry? Well, that fixes everything, then!”

She gaped at him, not quite knowing what to say. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again.

With a disgusted grunt, he turned away. “The Qunari had been planning this alliance for months. It could have turned the tides of war and helped crush Tevinter once and for all. And now it’s all turned to shit, thanks to _you_.” He spat the last word as if it were the vilest curse.

Liara frowned as she stared at his back. Bull was right. He _really_ had a bad temper. “Look, I can see this means a lot to you. I’ll talk with the Ben-Hassrath myself. We’ll figure something out. I can fix this.”

Gatt glared at her over his shoulder. “You don’t get it, do you?” With an irritated huff, he covered the distance between them, until they were standing almost nose to nose. “The Qunari don’t negotiate. They don’t know how. This was their first and possibly last attempt at allying with an outside force. You can kiss any further offers and reports from them goodbye. The Inquisition is dead to the Qun now.”

“Fine, then!” she cried out, her brows knit in anger. “The alliance didn’t work, and Bull is Tal-Vashoth, or whatever. Can we move on now? And perhaps have a normal conversation?”

He blinked at her, as if she had suddenly started talking in a different language. “You want… to _talk_?” he asked incredulously.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

He straightened his back and looked at her carefully, as if studying her. She could see the gears turning in his mind, trying to decide whether he should trust her words or not.

“Or,” she said, taking a small step closer, her voice deep and husky, “we could do other things besides talk. If you’re so inclined.”

A light flush crept up his cheeks as he gaped at her. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Why… What makes you think I would want that?” he grumbled.

Liara felt her own blood rushing to her cheeks. The man was obviously a knuckle-head. “Alright, then,” she said, frowning at him. “I guess we have nothing else to say. Goodnight to you.” She huffed in irritation and turned away.

Before she could take a step, Gatt had pounced on her, pinning her between him and the hard stone wall of the cave. His green eyes had a feral look when he fixed them on hers. “Where do you think you’re going?” he whispered.

His raspy voice sent shivers down her spine. She glanced at his lips, then lifted her eyes to his. “I thought you didn’t want me to stay.”

He leaned in closer, so that his mouth was only a hair away from hers, his hot and ragged breath tingling her skin. “Does it look like I don’t want you to stay?”

Instead of an answer, she surged forward to crash her lips on his. A faint moan escaped him as he pulled her flush against him, his fingers digging in her back through her clothes. She clung to him as they kissed hungrily, her hands cupping the back of his neck.

Deft fingers worked the clasps of her leather armour loose, tugging it off her impatiently, searching for bare skin. Her shirt, drenched from the rain, and her leather breeches hit the floor, and so did her small clothes. Soon, she was standing before him naked, panting and wanting.

He pulled away slightly to glance down at her. One hand trailed down to cup her breast, a thumb running over her nipple. Liara felt tension coiling in her belly as he pinched her nipple softly. His other hand had found its way to her hips, grabbing the soft flesh there. His green eyes glinted oddly in the firelight as he watched her bite her lip and draw a sharp breath.

A piercing cry left her when he clapped his hand hard at her bare backside.

“What was that for?” she asked, frowning.

Gatt chuckled, rubbing up and down the curve of her ass. “I’ve been wanting to do that since the moment I saw you. That’s a fine ass you got there.”

She opened her mouth to protest, but when his hand moved along her slit, she let out a whimper instead. A firm finger pressed lightly on her clit as his tongue left wet streaks behind her ear, and she felt her knees give way. Gatt held her up to him, laughing breathily at the soft _“yes”_ that passed her lips. “Begging for it already, are you?”

She tried to give a coherent reply, she really did, but then his fingers were stroking her clit while his other hand caressed her breast, and she was utterly lost.

Touch-starved nerves caught on fire, and soon she could feel her own wet dripping down her thigh. “Oh, Gatt,” she breathed, threading her fingers through his thick brown hair. His mouth trailed soft kisses down her neck, then moved slowly down to catch a nipple between his teeth. Before she knew it, he was on his knees before her, one of her legs straddled over his shoulder.

It was all she could do not to sink down on the floor when she felt his hot breath against her. She looked down at him, and almost moaned out loud when his face dipped between her thighs.

Oh, gods, it was heaven.

Her breath caught in her throat as he pushed her lips apart, his tongue, warm and wet, drawing circles around her swollen clit. Liara’s eyes widened, hands shaking as she struggled to keep herself up. She could not remember the last time she had felt this good, when someone had touched her like that. What with the Inquisition, and her duties, and….

Fuck, she couldn’t, couldn’t think as he kept on lapping at her, the flat of his tongue pressing against her clit. His hand was running along her arse, holding her steady while he licked her. It didn’t take long before she felt her muscles tightening with her fast approaching orgasm.

“Oh, Gatt,” she whimpered, fingers tightening in his hair, “Oh, gods, please, Gatt, don’t stop, oh-“

She had to bite back a moan of frustration when he pulled away. With his eyes fixed on hers, he ran a light finger over her clit, a cruel smile spreading on his face as he watched her jerk with impatience. “Tell me what you want.”

“Please,” she breathed, licking her lips. “Please, Gatt.”

“Say it,” he whispered, his finger just teasing at her entrance. “Tell me what you want.”

His slow, sweet finger was a delicious burn on her. She took a breath and closed her eyes, trying to steady herself against the wall. “Make me come,” she hissed, biting her lip. “Please, Gatt.”

Hunger flashed in his eyes hearing the need in her voice. To her dismay, he stood up, snaking his hands underneath her arse. “Not yet, my sweet. The night is still young.”

A loud yelp escaped her as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he lowered her down on the discarded clothes on the floor. As he hovered over her, she realised that he was still fully clothed, while she was entirely naked. She couldn’t explain why that aroused her so much.

With one hand he propped himself up, while with the other he worked on the latches on his belt. Liara gasped softly when his erection sprang free – long and hard, like polished marble. She made as if to touch it, but he grabbed her wrist and held it above her head.

She tried to protest, but when he lowered his hips over her, pressing the underside of his cock on her sensitive clit, she entirely lost her trail of thought.

Instinctively, she arched her hips, desperate for some more friction. His lips curled in a half smile as he watched her neediness, but he didn’t move an inch. “I want to hear you beg,” he whispered.

Liara looked up at him, brows knit with frustration. She wanted, _needed_ , to have him inside her. “Please,” she whimpered, rolling her hips expectantly.

Gatt closed his eyes, a quiet hiss escaping his lips. A high pitched mewl left Liara as he started rubbing her clit slowly with his shaft. “Please, Gatt,” she whimpered, her palms opening and closing helplessly above her head where he held them fast.

“Go on…” He leaned in closer, his lips only inches away from hers. “I’m listening.”

She swallowed hard as she stared at his feral green eyes. “Please…” she said in a light, trembling voice. “Please, f-fuck me, Gatt, I need it, I… I need your cock.”

With a satisfied smirk, he positioned himself at her entrance. When he pushed the head of his cock inside her, she thought she would cry with joy. She let out a loud moan as he began to move in and out gently, going deeper with each thrust. It felt good, so impossibly good as he glided inside her smoothly, her entrance already wet and ready for him. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, allowing for a better angle for him to burrow more of his cock in her.

A long, heavy exhale left him and he sounded almost relieved, content when he was finally sheathed inside her to the hilt. His cold armour pressed against her bare skin, his hands wrapped tightly around her wrists, and his hard cock splitting her open, it was just…

“Oh, gods,” she moaned breathlessly. “Oh, gods, Gatt, don’t stop, please-“

Loud cries fell from her mouth as he began pounding into her in earnest. “I love it when you beg,” he groaned with a smirk.

She felt tears pooling in her eyes as the tension kept coiling in her belly, like a snake ready to spring. She could hardly focus on anything as the force of his thrusts drove the air from her lungs. Her breath got heavier and she closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of his cock pumping inside her and his grunting above her.

His hand left her wrists to grab one of her breasts, which were bouncing in time with his thrusts. She keened and spread her legs wider, allowing him to fill her to the brim, and he let out a heavy breath. “Fuck, you feel so good,” he hissed, panting, squeezing her breast tightly.

She brought her hand up to grip at his shoulder, losing herself in the increasingly satisfying feel of his cock ramming into her. Her eyes were heavy and moist as she looked up at him. “Please, Gatt,” she begged, biting her lip. “Don’t stop fucking me, please, please-“

With a grunt, he leaned down and crashed his lips on hers. She moaned in surprise at first, muffled between their mouths, but quickly returned the kiss. His lips were soft but demanding against hers, and she opened her mouth when he bit her bottom lip, allowing his tongue to delve in.

She felt her muscles clenching as he kept driving into her, his hot breath in her mouth increasing the heat between her legs tenfold. When more of his tongue slithered into her mouth, she thought of how he was filling her in both places, and her insides throbbed and tightened around his shaft.

“F-fuck, oh, gods, Gatt-“ she mumbled as he started pumping into her at a vicious pace. Countless moans, cries and unintelligible pleas fell from her mouth as the burn between her legs exploded into something white hot and blinding, and her whole body went rigid, clenching hard around him.

She tried to muffle her loud cries by burying her face in his shoulder, but it was hopeless. His continued thrusting only prolonged her peak, and she quaked and trembled around him helplessly as her climax washed over her.

A sheer film of sweat covered Gatt’s forehead and neck, and his groans became deeper and breathier as he kept driving into her. She threaded her fingers in his hair and ran her tongue along the tendons of his throat, savouring the delicious saltiness of his skin and the loud grunts that bubbled up from the depths of him. The feeling of his seed spilling inside her as he began pumping more unevenly was so satisfying that she moaned, wrapping her legs around his hips to pull him closer to her. She sighed softly as more of his cum filled her with each slowing thrust.

When he finally collapsed on top of her, his ragged panting on her shoulder sent shivers down her spine, his leather armour digging into her flesh. After Gatt found his breath somewhat, he rolled off of her slowly to lie on his back on the cave floor. They lay down next to each other for a long while, coming down from the intensity of their orgasms.

“That was good,” Gatt mumbled breathlessly. “So fucking good.”

“And to think that you almost sat here by yourself all night,” Liara purred, rolling on her side to look at him.

A half smile curled his lips as he tucked himself inside his breeches and tightened his belt. “What a shame that would have been.”

“That’s an understatement if I ever heard one,” she said with a smile.

The fire had almost died out, making the cold and damp in the cave even more piercing than before. She slithered closer to him, seeking some warmth from his body. With his eyes still closed, he threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him. His features were smooth and relaxed, the crease between his eyebrows that had been there since the moment she met him barely perceptible. The side of his face was painted amber by the light of the dying flames, and Liara noticed for the first time a small scar on his lower lip.

“How did you get that?” she asked, touching the scar lightly with her finger.

“It’s a present from my former master,” he said sarcastically. “He had asked me to bring him a book from the library, and I brought the wrong one. When he saw, he slapped me across the face with it and tore my lip open. I was but seven years old.” His brows furrowed in a scowl. “He took great delight in hurting me. He always said I had a smart mouth, and hitting me was the only way to teach me discipline.”

Liara’s heart tightened at his words. “I’m so sorry, Gatt.”

He let out a soft sigh as he ran his finger along her arm. “Don’t be. That life is behind me now. Besides, that magister got what he deserved. He is rotting in a shallow ditch somewhere, while I’m still here.” He turned to look at her, a small smile curling his lips. “ And with a beautiful woman by my side, no less.”

Liara returned his smile with one of her own. “You do have a smart mouth, after all.”

The laugh that escaped his lips was deep and throaty, and Liara felt it vibrating through her as she pressed herself against him. Languidly, she ran an exploratory finger along the side of his jaw, down the soft skin of his neck, her short nail drawing circles around the metal studs of his leather jerkin.

“You know,” she said, her voice a teasing whisper, “I still haven’t seen what’s under here.”

Gatt chuckled, just one huff of breath and voice. “You’ve seen the most important part.”

“The most important part? I’ll have to decide that for myself.” She smiled wickedly at his sharp intake of breath when she worked one of the latches of his jerkin open and snaked her hand under his armour.

“Will you now?” he whispered, his jaw clenching as his exposed skin prickled under her touch.

Liara propped herself on her elbow, and leaned down to kiss his shoulder. His tanned skin felt like velvet on her lips. “Oh, yes.” Another latch popped open, and she slowly peeled his armour away. She smoothed her palm over his torso, relishing in the feel of his soft skin over his tight muscles. “I have to see everything before I make up my mind.” Her tongue ran down his chest, circling one hard nipple. “And there’s nothing you can do about that.”

A quiet laugh left him as he threaded his fingers through her hair. “Are you always that mouthy?”

Liara narrowed her eyes as she looked up at him, licking her lips like a hunter watching her prey. “Mouthy?” she whispered, straddling him and pinning his arms above his head. The soft moan that escaped him and his eyes that widened kindled a new fire through her. “I’ll show you mouthy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [JohaerysLavellan on Tumblr](https://johaeryslavellan.tumblr.com/). Come say hi :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! xoxo


End file.
